


Suffocating

by That_One_Yaoi_Kid



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, Felt like our queen could use some more loving, Journal Entries, Multi, Sad Enid is Sad, more attention to the queen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 12:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10465251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_One_Yaoi_Kid/pseuds/That_One_Yaoi_Kid
Summary: When you lose someone, does it ever feel like you're suffocating?





	

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning to something (hopefully) somewhat sweet? First parts are sad. Any confusion? I will happy clear anything and everything up!

When you lose the one you love, does it ever break you? Does it ever feel like you’re suffocating? Like you’re drowning? If you never lost anyone, you really wouldn’t know. But in this world, it’s hard  _ not  _ to lose someone. So I’m not so sure there is anyone else left in this world that hasn’t lost anyone, let alone themselves.

  


I’ve lost people before. Fuck, so many. It’s depressing to say I lost count! But I did. I really did lose count. And I realize now that I’m losing count of how many lined pages are exactly left in this journal. 

  


Before the outbreak, when I just turned five, I lost my grandmother to breast Cancer. At that age, she wasn’t a huge factor to my upbringing. She was on my mother’s side, and she was a teen runaway when she got pregnant with me, so she never stayed connected with a lot of family members. But I knew what I knew about her, which was enough to make me cry that day. Cry until I had nothing left.

  


Next was Uncle Chase and Aunt Cassie, my father’s brother and sister-in-law. They moved in with us when I was nine, a year before the outbreak after their miscarriage. Cassie was a bitch, but emotionally unstable. So as much as we all hated her, we couldn’t leave her alone. In fact, their deaths was how we found out about the outbreak.

  


Uncle Chase came home from work, bitten. But he didn’t know any better. My mother unknowingly treated the bite on his shoulder, all of us uneasy at the fact a normal, healthy human being like his boss would just . . .  _ bite  _ him. The next morning, we all woke up to Cassie screaming. Mom, Dad, and I ran into their bedroom to see Chase having a meal, Cassie’s face being the main dish.

  


Dad panicked. I started crying like another little girl while Mom finished them off. That’s when we all packed what we could and ran. 

  


On the road, Dad taught me how to shoot while Mom taught me the survival basics. You know, boiling water, collecting food and water, how to gut an animal, and so on. We never stood in one solid place, we mostly kept everything in some old, beat up Rav 4.

  


Until, one day that old, beat up Rav 4 broke down and I stood on guard while Mom and Dad repaired it. They ignored my warnings, and their deaths was the consequence. I was left alone, and on foot I travelled from the little town in New Hampshire to Alexandria in West Virginia. 

  


That’s where I met Ron and Mikey. They were good friends. And I say “were” as past tense. Not long after Carl, Louis, Sophia, and Eliza came along, walkers invaded Alexandria while I was gone, taking Mikey and Eliza with them. Sophia quickly joined that graveyard with suicide, shot herself in the head after she was bitten during a supply run two days later. 

  


I didn’t see it, but the rest of us were devastated. Ron was traumatized, having to see the whole ordeal play out, so Carl ordered to keep him far away from anything like that again, being the protective boyfriend he is. And they say Ron tops…

  


Anywho, about a week after the herd, Daryl and Rick met a man named Jesus, from another community called Hilltop. Carl, Ron and Louis stayed behind, but I went with everyone else to see this community. There, I met the love of my life: Lydia Ruther-fucking-ford.

  


She was always there for me, even when she  _ really  _ needed the comfort after seeing the horrors of Negan that night. But she didn’t follow me to Hilltop, Louis did. Louis became a fearless lookout, and his aim was superb. But everything good  _ must  _ come to an end.

  
Louis was caught in the crossfire of a damn war between the Saviors and the other communities. Carl and Ron were able to escape with Rosita, who took Maggie, Judith and Tara with them. And I’m not sure if I will ever see them again.


End file.
